Todas as Cores do Mundo
by youko367
Summary: Aquela mesma Athena, a deusa da guerra, a deusa da sabedoria, a deusa virgem, a deusa que...


" _Eliminar o motivo da oscilação dos sentimentos do senhor Hades!"_

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez mais ainda ouvia a voz aterrorizante dos deuses gêmeos presa em suas memórias.

Ela so precisava cortar os laços que o imperador das trevas criou durante a infância, os laços que uniam Sozinho, Temma e Sasha. Assim, seus problemas estariam resolvidos e aquela guerra são tratados com uma vitória para o seu senhor.

Mas e quanto a ela? E quanto aquilo que oscilava dentro dela?

Um comandante do exercito maligno semper teve uma relação direta com o irmão do receptor do seu senhor ao longo das eras, mas não é um século XVIII quando tudo está parado melhor do que o esperado soube que a irmã de Alone, era uma reencarnação de Athena.

Aquela Athena, uma deusa da guerra, uma deusa da sabedoria, uma deusa virgem, uma deusa que ...

Não existe motivo maior para odia-lá, afinal, como uma deusa se presta a baixar sua casta nascer como uma humana comum só para se aproximar do imperador do inferno? O ódio explodia dentro de Pandora como ondas batendo em rochas em uma tempestade, o próprio ódio que apenas ficava mais violento, ainda mais depois que era cara e cara com Athena.

Pode ver com seus próprios olhos, uma humana, uma jovem mulher, um ser frágil aparentemente inofensivo, mas que não fundo emanava um cosmo de um deus, de um ser superior que forçava uma presença incomoda a Pandora. Não era impossível ficar indiferente, aquilo e assim sido inevitável não levantar sua mão contra uma deusa.

Não foi encontrado pelo peito, pega-se com um toque de juvenis de Athena, uma deusa nascida da cabeça de Zeus.

O que ela não é entendido, era o porquê pensara tanto no golpe que disparou.

Abriu os olhos novamente e respirou fundo o ar cálido daquela noite. Tinha uma missão para cumprir a vitória do seu senhor Hades e qualquer coisa, além disso, deveria ser eliminada sem excitação.

E assim o faria.

XXX

O vento soprava satisfazendo nos nos templos do santuário, deixando tudo mais fresco. A Grécia era um local quente, bem mais do que era acostumada e por muito tempo se questionava se conseguiria algum dia suportar o clima do choque país.

Não é preciso de muito tempo e calor já não incomodava mais Sasha, ou melhor, Athena não se sentia esgotada pelo calor dos dias gregos, mas ainda assim apreciava qualquer brisa que entrasse em seu templo.

A noite estava linda e tão tranquila que por alguns momentos a luz da lua quase a fez esquecer o que aconteceu mais cedo, porém, era inevitável já que qualquer olhar inocente para o céu eu encarava a obra de seu irmão; o canvas perdida é pintado pincelada por pinceladacomendante o céu noturno com o que agora Athena considerava ser a própria morte.

Entristeceu-se por ver Alone como um receptáculo para Hades, por Por Pandora, como semper, cegamente leal ao imperador do inferno.

"Pandora ..." Sussurrou como se fosse uma prece cansada.

Já se passou 200 anos desde que a viu por ultima vez, e em todas as vezes semper se lembrava daquela menina deixada a ses cuidados. A primeira pessoa criada pelos deuses não mudava quase em nada a forma física, mas a alma era ferida como sempre. O encontro entre como duas não era carregado de nostalgia, na verdade, nunca foi lançado por Pandora cirurgica diante de Athena à visão que a deusa tinha era a mesma, o ódio o rancor que queimavam como o combustível.

Ódio este proclamado através de um tapa do qual Tenma ideal em seu lugar, Pandora ha levantado a mão contra Athena e aquilo deixara uma deusa mais pensativa do que o habitual; afinal, era algo estranho e confuso do qual levaria qualquer deus a repensar suas escolhas.

Nascer como a humanidade, para estar junto do corpo do jovem destinado ao ser Hades e do futuro Pegasus dont foi uma solução? Se você estivesse no topo de sua vida?

Athena deitou os olhos verdes e melancólicos sem parapeito da sua sacada e respirou fundo inalando mais uma vez o cheiro que o santuário exalava. Não existe mais nada que ela pudesse fazer, pelo menos não naquela noite. Então, resolve tente dormir afinal, ainda tem uma guerra para planejar pela manhã.

Virou-se e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto quando algo diferente toca-the o cosmo divino, o vento agitou os longos fios de seu cabelo e por alguns segundos essa era o único movimento feito naquele lugar. O espaço rompeu liberando uma fraca energia que tocou - a pele a fazendo eriçar. Athena não recuou, virou-se e encarou aquilo que parece ser um cosmo agressivo, indomável e incrivelmente familiar.

"Deusas não dormem?"

Aquela voz ... Era algo divino. Um presente dado por própria Afrodite, algo que fazia Athena perder o rumo como se fosse uma maldição que a deusa do amor e o jogado. No entanto, não há uma música de aquela que não era de uma deusa, e sim de uma vez que se emitam mitológicos para agraciada pelos deuses.

Pandora estava a sua frente, firme segurando o tridente em uma das mãos enquanto o vento soprava em seu cabelo preto como uma dança prestes ao seu ato final.

A mesma estatura, uma mesma pele para o vestido coberto pelo vestido preto. Tudo era como Athena se lembrava até mesmo o olhar, agressivo e voraz. Era como se o desprezo do mundo se misturasse ao soframento existente e caísse sobre os ombros de deusa da guerra.

"Sabia que esse encontro não é uma democaria a acontecer". Falou tentando conter como batidas alucinadas em seu peito.

"A deusa da guerra semper reencarna da mesma forma, não mudou nada desta vez".

"Sou sincera em dizer que você também é à mesma, só que está cada vez ... mais bonita Pandora". A voz de Athena permaneceu firme mesmo quando esta sentia o seu rosto arder.

Pandora, no entanto doutrina durante a semana mais próxima da deusa.

"Do que me vale uma sinceridade de uma deusa como você? Olha oente que chegou, fazendo elogios a uma mulher humana. 88 cavaleiros não são o bastante para o satisfatório?"

"Não busco este tipo de satisfação entre os meus cavaleiros, algo que você sabe muito bem."

O sorriso de Pandora se desfez dando lugar para o semblante sério de outrora.

"Nem mesmo com o Pegasus?" Questionou com o olhar fixo nos olhos grandes de Athena, como se aquilo a garantisse a resposta verdadeira.

"Você veio até aqui apenas para mim perguntar sobre o Pegasus?"

Como palavras da deusa detém os passos de Pandora que franze o cenho inquieta.

"Acha mesmo que me importo com sua relação com cavaleiro de bronze?"

"Não é o que parece". Desta vez é uma deusa quem manteve firme o olhar sobre a vida humana e mesmo com o questionamento sustentou um sorriso aberto e irônico.

"Bem, não vamos perder este belo momento com coisas que não importam mais. Vim resolver todos os meus problemas arrancando a sua cabeça, Athena".

Athena não recuou permaneceu com o olhar fixo em Pandora diante de si que ostentava um sorriso perverso. Mesmo com todos os sinais de perigo, era impossível recuar ainda mais quando a luz da lua parece ainda mais uma mulher a sua frente, deixando-a ainda mais encantadora.

" _A beleza da morte ..."_ Pensou enquanto via o leve movimento dos fios negros de Pandora através do vento.

"E o que aconteceria depois" Levaria o meu corpo para Hades como prova do seu triunfo e assim, juntos viveriam em um mundo para a morte? " Conseguiu falar depois de voltar a si.

"Viverei no mundo em que meu imperador criar, já é o suficiente". Pandora ergueu o tridente apontando direto para Athena.

"E isso é o suficiente para você?" Athena de alguns passos para frente se aproximar mais ainda de Pandora. "O que é o bastante para acalmar o que agita em seu peito?"

"Do que está falando?" Pandora falou por entre os dentes pressionando ainda mais o cabo de seu tridente.

"A sua devoção para com Hades a cegou de tal maneira que não consegue sentir com clareza os sentimentos humanos que ainda habitam em você. Esqueceu a sua família desta era, esqueceu sua infância, esqueceu seus amigos ..." Athena parou sentindo seu coração pesado mais uma vez. "Esqueceu-se de nós".

"Sentimentos desta natureza apenas turvam o meu caminho. O meu corpo e minha alma são inteiramente para o senhor Hades e qualquer coisa diferente a esta é eliminada". Pandora manteve a voz firme e fazia a medida para manter como mãos firmes como outrora, no entanto era uma tarefa difícil, ainda mais quando uma ponta do seu segredo estava próxima do peito de Athena.

"O seu caminho é cinza Pandora, assim como sua visão. Veja o que Hades e os deuses gêmeos do fez, nunca mais enxergou outro cor além do cinza não para nada mais do que uma marionete. Eu posso ouvir o grito que você tenta abafar em seu interior. E eu lamento por todos esses anos não ter conseguido roubar essa dor para mim. "

E antes que Pandora pudesse prever, Athena abre os braços dando uma permissão para receber o ataque diretamente.

"Você não pode fazer o que você quer", mas você não pode fazer o que quiser. novamente sem estar presa a um dever qualquer. " Athena sorri, um sorriso gentil, mas carregado com a mais profunda tristeza. "Está tudo bem minha Pandora, eu estou aqui para você desta vez".

Foi quando Pandora percebeu que como palavras doces de Athena a atiram como ondas de choque, forte e catastrófica a arrastando para o oceano sem dar qualquer possibilidade de defesa. Sentiu o martelar de seu coração e novamente a uma vez que a fazia perder o foco.

Athena, uma mulher que é um criou que ensinou tudo durante os tempos mitológicos e que agora era uma pessoa que semper destruía seus planos, estava diante de sua experiência.

Por quanto tempo não desejou isto? Por quanto tempo não quer apagar uma humanidade que insistia em appear em seu peito? E agora que a sorte um agraciou, os seus músculos e nervos simplesmente não são um obedeciam.

Não, não é poder ser pior, ela era um comandante das 108 estrelas malignas, era um serva mais leal a Hades aquela que seguia o seu caminho sem olhar para trás, sem nada a temer. Porém naquele instante, aquela mulher, uma deusa nascida da cabeça de Zeus, estava antecipada de muito vulnerável e comandante, o que faz o imperativo das trevas nada conseguiu fazer.

Era como se o amor quisesse retornar um impedindo de se movimentar se apossando de seu corpo mais uma vez.

Amor? Quanta tolice. Poderia pensar nisto em um momento como a? Poderia pensar em qualquer coisa além de atravessar Athena com seu tridente? Não, Pandora existia para Hades, e apenas para ele deveria cultivar o seu amor, o resto deve desaparecer como poeira ao vento.

Ergueu novamente o braço deixando seu tridente sobre sua cabeça. Uma ponta brilhanteava ainda mais com uma luz pálida da lua, firme exatamente como deveria ser.

"Se é assim, Athena, farei o que condition ..." Disse por entre os dentes.

Juntou as forças que possuem o seu caminho para o seu braço atirando o tridente a frente.

O ar foi cortado emitindo um som sobre o mesmo tempo em que o grito abafado de Pandora se espalhava pelo templo de Athena. O tridente negro teve seu caminho certo, parando no fundo da parede do que é o quarto da deusa. Athena manteve o olhar firme enquanto sentia um leve em seu ombro esquerdo. O tridente mudara de rota, passou por cima do ombro da deusa causando apenas um arranhão eo corte na altura do seu manto branco.

Nada mais se ouviu, apenas como duas mulheres permaneciam com uma troca de olhar para dizia muito e ao mesmo tempo nada.

Pandora ofegava devido à força para arremessar o tridente, Athena ofegava tentando controlar os batimentos arritmados de seu coração. E assim permaneciam em silêncio, um silêncio confuso e preso em uma simples pergunta ... Por que?

Pandora avança como uma flecha contra uma deusa pressionando o seu corpo contra uma coluna de mármore. Athena, surpresa, abre os olhos ainda mais e emite um pequeno gemido ao sentir suas costas pressionar o mármore frio da coluna. Estava presa, entre Pandora e um conjunto de pedras e não existe nada que pudesse fazer.

Sentiu dedos envoltos de seu pescoço fino e direito abriu os lábios procurando o alívio do ar. Embora uma situação não fosse confortante, uma única coisa que Athena ainda sentia era o calor eo perfume de Pandora exalando e satisfazendo os sentidos da deusa a deixando completamente hipnotizada. Athena ergueu o olhar encontrando os olhos escuros da humana. Aquele olhar pálido e melancólico como aquela noite, se infiltrou na deusa sem ao menos pedir permissão e neste momento, ela percebeu há quanto tempo não sentia algo tão forte e tão fraco, forças opostas em colisão que atraente de forma inexplicável.

"Senti muito a sua falta, Pandora". Sussurrou calmamente quebrando o silêncio.

Pandora, no entanto, ainda mais o cenho e morde o lábio inferior como se aquilo a acalmasse. A Era, não existe, nada que seja um pouco, não com Athena tão perto, não com aquela face gentil e tão encantadora que a jovem deusa possuía.

Athena era uma deusa, mas em nada com uma coisa. Ela não emanava aquela imponência que os deuses gêmeos possuíam, nem aquela fúria que o imperador Hades trasbordava. Seu semblante era de uma menina. Tudo que Pandora via, era uma jovem mulher de pele clara desejável ao toque, de cabelos longos que se agitavam com o vento, de lábios finos e extremamente convidativos e que mesmo com sua vida entre como mãos, mantinha um olhar terno e palavras doces e sinceras.

Tudo o que Pandora via, era o quanto desejava ter aquela mulher.

Os dedos que apertavam o pescoço fino se afrouxaram e caíram lentamente desenhando o contorno perfeito do corpo da jovem deusa. Não podia mata-la, não queria mata-la.

"Droga ... Eu ... eu também sinto a sua falta, ainda sinto a sua falta." Pandora falou por fim, não com agressividade nem com ironia, apenas com uma voz que o cabia naquele instante, sincera e completamente rendida aquilo que considerava seu lado fraco. E assim, por primeira vez desde que despertou a sua consciência como Pandora conseguiu admitir algo desta natureza para si.

Athena sorri timidamente e aproxima seu rosto até a sua testa encostar-se testa de Pandora enviando o calor eo descompasso que aquilo que é simples de proporava a ambas. Sem qualquer cerimonia ou pudor, um deusa toma um rosto de Pandora entre como mãos e obtém o que mais desejava. Os lábios da humana.

Um beijo totalmente sem jeito para dar lugar a algo suave e prazeroso, lábios que antes nunca for tocados e que agora pareciam ter uma função exata, línguas que saboreavam e exploravam o interior da boca uma outra vez com uma curiosidade jamais vista, o sentimento que impulsionava tudo aquilo ...

Uma saudade e o desejo foram extravasados de uma única vez, uma intensidade para tamanha que rapidamente ou é como forgotar como duas a se separarem contra vontade.

Quando Pandora abriu os olhos novamente, encontrou uma fase de ofício de Atena, os lábios entre abertos os olhos verdes e fixos e a ponta de seus dedos para o bem esterno.

"Essa sensação, essa intensidade". Athena sussurrou novamente em uma mistura de alívio e prazer antes de se lançar novamente aos lábios ainda vermelhos da humanidade.

"Oh, Pandora, veja o descompasso que você me provoca." Disse de modo impaciente por entre os beijos famintos antes de direcionar a mão de Pandora e posicíona-também em seu esterno. E então, um comandante do exercito de Hades sente, sente-se do coração da mulher a sua frente, sente-se uma onda de conquistas, um possuí-la se tornando quase parte de si, sente o calor crescer e aquecer ainda mais seu baixo ventre.

"É o coração de Sasha, batendo em uníssono juntamente com o coração de Atena". Sua voz ecoa fraca, sôfrega por entre os beijos urgentes. "Oh, como é difícil respirar, é tão difícil ... afastar-me. Conselheiro? Conseguir como núcleos que este sentimento humano transborda?"

Pandora não consigo dizer nada aquela vibração e excitação toma conta de seu racional impedindo a fala. Athena falava de batimentos e de sentimentos enquanto mantinha seu corpo jovem pressionado contra o dela; e ela, Pandora não conseguiu mais prolongar aquilo. Queria mais, queria toca-la, saciar há desejo de se acumulava por mais de 200 anos.

E então, Pandora abandona os lábios de Athena e deitou os seus não pescoço que antes for apertado. O beija, o suga, sente uma textura daquela pele, o perfume suave e inebriante enquanto se apossava dos seios fartos ainda cobertos com a túnica branca.

"Athena ... minha Athena ..." Ela murmurava perto do ouvido da deusa.

E Athena sorri e sem poder comter libera gemidos baixos e trêmulos, e ela se sente em uma queda, um escorregão, um escorrer como areia em um tubo de vidro só que uma deusa é sabia, ela sabe que não está seca igual areia ela esta escorrendo como água, como tinta.

Pandora a beija mais a seguir Athena a envolve com os braços mantendo o contato a conduzindo diretamente para uma cama dentro do quarto iluminado pela luz pálida da lua.

E naquele momento, tudo o que é capaz de ouvir a era do som das túnicas esfregando entre si, uma respiração falha de artigos presentes pelo caminho do chão. Ambas se deitam juntas unidas por lábios quentes e úmidos e mãos agitadas que desfazem os laços e como tiras das túnicas arremessando-como pelo chão.

Pandora ao ver o corpo nu da mulher a baixo de si, respire o seu sangue correr cada vez mais rápido. Um cada toque, um cada beijo, cada vez que se sugere e um lambida a pele perfeita se arrepiava incitando ainda pelo desejo das embaixadas. E como uma súplica silenciosa ela queria poder sentir mais e Athena não fazia objeção quanto aquilo.

Afastou levemente como pernas dando uma permissão eo acesso e com isso, Pandora não esperou mais deslizou uma das suas mãos por entre como pernas da jovem deusa que arqueou levemente a coluna estremecendo. Athena estava incrivelmente molhada, tão molhada que os dedos de Pandora deslizavam, mas em um ritmo devagar excitando ainda mais uma deusa. Athena achou que a desejava, mas aquilo se torna um desejo tão grande, tão cruciante, que ela receia nunca ser saciada. Aquilo aumentado e aumentava, quase um levando um loucura e ainda assim o ritmo lento continuava.

"Como você é macia Athena. Como é quente. Quero ..."

Pandora começa a pressionar cada vez com mais força fazendo uma deusa a senti-la dentro de si liberando gemidos cada vez mais altos. Em nenhum momento Pandora hesitou, aquilo apenas crescido em si a ponto de sentir seu ventre escorrer implorando para ser saciado. E assim, ela se aproxima ainda mais e encaixa o interior de suas pernas na coxa da deusa até ainda mantinha o deslizador de dedos no interior de Athena.

Ambas começam a se mexer de forma crescente a cada segundo dando lugar a um ritmo, um compasso, um tempo cada vez mais acelerado. O quadril de Pandora era impetuoso e sua mão direita para a mesma coisa. Ela penetrava tão fundo que Athena não conseguiu estar em lugar algum, a não ser ali, naquele espaço em que como peles se encontravam.

"Oh! Agora ..." Dizia ela. "Assim!" Ela sentia se romper, se estilhaçar se abrir completamente aos movimentos frenéticos da mão de Pandora, e esta, pressionar ainda mais o centro de seu prazer sobre uma coxa pálida da deusa.

Quando o olhar das duas se encontrou novamente no começo do ápice. E elas sabiam o que esperavam a seguir, não é uma primeira vez que Athena e Pandora entravam naquela dança carnal; Mas era uma primeira vez de Sasha e Pandora Heinstein duas garotas que têm seus destinos unidos pelas almas que são carregam.

Athena e Sasha, Pandora e Pandora Heinstein, dois corpos, quatro almas em uma cama, quatro almas em índio de combustão.

"Vamos Athena, goze para mim!" A voz de Pandora estava rouca, profunda, quase irreconhecível uma voz sensual que ordenava algo a uma deusa.

Aquilo era impossível de creditar, deuses não designados, do dão ordens. Mas Athena não era uma dança comum, não era uma das vezes em um momento comum. Naquele instante, Athena era uma deusa rendida esperando para ser mandada e dominada, desejando ser uma presa e não o caçador.

E já era impossível para ela não obedecer a ordem.

Athena gritou ao sentir como primeiras ondas tomandoem conta de seu corpo a energia causando espasmos incontroláveis e posterior no vazio em sua mente. Athena teve seu orgasmo e Sasha o primeiro de sua vida.

Ao ver aquela linda e por sentir seus dedos, comprimidos por sexo pulsante, Pandora também desfalecia por ondas de prazer a possuindo sem fé piedade levando ela a um grito abafado pelo beijo lascivo recebido da jovem deusa.

Quando os últimos suspiros do orgasmo se foram, Pandora abriu os olhos e encarou uma deusa enviada a sua frente. Viu o sorriso aberto nos lábios ligeiramente inchados e face úmida pelo suor, não apenas para este; Mais conseguiu ver um cor verde dos olhos redondos de Athena, o lilás de seu cabelo longo, tom rosáceo de seus lábios e face corada.

A luz do quarto se restringia a luz da lua que vinha da enorme sacada, e mesmo assim uma humana agraciada pelos desires conseguiu distinguir como cores com total perfeição algo até então nunca feito por ela.

E assim, vendo uma confusão sem semblante de Pandora, Athena a envolveu em seus braços mais uma vez afagando seu cabelo negro, como costumava fazer em tempos mitológicos levando o conforto e calma que Pandora há eras não sentia.

"Veja minha querida, veja a beleza dos núcleos deste mundo".

E então ela sorriu ...


End file.
